mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy (EG)/Gallery/Rollercoaster of Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls appear around AJ and Rarity EGROF.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Applejack explaining to her friends EGROF.png Applejack "applied to work side-by-side" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie holding Applejack's drink EGROF.png Rarity "it's not that I'm nervous" EGROF.png Rarity "you're perfect for the job" EGROF.png Rarity "my resume is less apple-centric" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "as calm as Pinkie Pie" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "did I miss it?!" EGROF.png Sunset presents Pinkie as an example EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited for Rarity EGROF.png Rainbow "that's gotta be a record" EGROF.png Applejack gets another e-mail EGROF.png Applejack "just a sale at Stinky Bottom's" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "forty percent off!" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash looking embarrassed EGROF.png Rarity "okay, if you insist!" EGROF.png Rarity squealing over her new job EGROF.png Equestria Girls hug and congratulate Rarity EGROF.png Equestria Girls arrive at Equestria Land EGROF.png Pinkie excited to be at Equestria Land EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "opening day!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "what should we do first?" EGROF.png Pinkie presses her cheek against Fluttershy's EGROF.png Applejack "got the sense Rarity's overwhelmed" EGROF.png Applejack "she's all alone here" EGROF.png Applejack "without any of her friends" EGROF.png Applejack "we're here to support Rarity" EGROF.png Teenage girls running over to Vignette EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "if you actually logged in" EGROF.png Pinkie showing her phone to Applejack EGROF.png Fluttershy "she posts a lot of pictures" EGROF.png Applejack "just to look good" EGROF.png Applejack and friends hear Rarity EGROF.png AJ and friends happy to see Rarity EGROF.png Applejack hugging Rarity EGROF.png Applejack "you've been here solo" EGROF.png Applejack ready to help Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "hold that thought" EGROF.png Rarity calling Vignette Valencia over EGROF.png Applejack "you know Vignette Valencia?" EGROF.png Applejack gasping in stunned shock EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette Valencia's selfie EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette smiling together EGROF.png Applejack angry with crossed arms EGROF.png Applejack looking very irritated EGROF.png Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette EGROF.png Rarity "she runs P.R. for the park" EGROF.png Equestria Girls laughing uncomfortably EGROF.png Applejack unamused by Vignette's joke EGROF.png Rarity introduces Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Rarity introduces Fluttershy EGROF.png Rarity standing in front of Applejack EGROF.png Applejack loudly clears her throat EGROF.png Rarity looks embarrassed at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity introduces Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "they're my best friends" EGROF.png Rarity "thought you'd like to meet them" EGROF.png Vignette looking very uninterested EGROF.png Rarity thinking of something to say EGROF.png Rarity nervously "fun fact!" EGROF.png Rarity "we perform together in a band" EGROF.png Rarity "called the Rainbooms" EGROF.png Vignette reading up on the Rainbooms EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "we sing songs together!" EGROF.png Vignette "centerpiece of tonight's light parade!" EGROF.png Vignette "since I started my first company" EGROF.png Vignette "artisanal handmade mascara" EGROF.png Vignette "isn't that just melted crayons?" EGROF.png Vignette "neighsayers gonna neigh" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I say B.Y.B.B." EGROF.png Rarity grinning wide; Applejack still peeved EGROF.png Fluttershy "how many people will be watching" EGROF.png Applejack still looking very peeved EGROF.png Vignette Valencia likes the girls' profiles EGROF.png Applejack glaring angrily behind Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia saying later to Rarity EGROF.png Applejack "she sure is somethin'" EGROF.png Twilight asking about the girls' instruments EGROF.png Equestria Girls listening to Rarity EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "let's go see the park!" EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited to see the park EGROF.png Equestria Girls making park plans EGROF.png Rarity "giving me your frowny eyebrows" EGROF.png Applejack irritable "it's nothin'" EGROF.png Rarity uncomfortable with AJ's anger EGROF.png Rarity "well, enjoy the park" EGROF.png Rarity walking away from her friends EGROF.png Fluttershy "should we practice for the parade?" EGROF.png Fluttershy nervous about the light parade EGROF.png Rainbow "we know every song by heart" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "rather go have some fun" EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited to have fun EGROF.png Applejack follows friends into the park EGROF.png Fluttershy looking at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Fluttershy looks away from the coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash look at the coaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "pretty great, right?!" EGROF.png Fluttershy unable to hear Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "can you hear me" EGROF.png Fluttershy "I can't hear you" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash under the coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy "I wish I'd gone with Sunset" EGROF.png Fluttershy "anyone else in the entire park" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "look at it this way" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Fluttershy "something a little smaller" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash likes Fluttershy's idea EGROF.png Rainbow "a warm-up before the big game!" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash looks at the park map EGROF.png Fluttershy pointing on the park map EGROF.png Fluttershy screaming in terror EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash on a kiddie rollercoaster EGROF.png Little kids riding a kiddie rollercoaster EGROF.png Fluttershy "these kids are so brave" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash face-palming EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash riding the coaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "you're facing your fears" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "just like I always did" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash starting to look scared EGROF.png Rainbow "you're probably super-nervous" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash scared together EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "how are you feeling" EGROF.png Rollercoaster climbs higher and higher EGROF.png Bird flapping past Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "safe to be this high up" EGROF.png Fluttershy tightly clenching her eyes EGROF.png Rollercoaster reaches top of the climb EGROF.png Rainbow "that's what you want, right?" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "stop the ride!" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash's coaster ride ends EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash get out of coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash leaving the coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy "actually kind of fun" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash giving a thumbs-up EGROF.png Rainbow "I didn't want to get off!" EGROF.png Rainbow "what you would've said" EGROF.png Fluttershy sees through Rainbow's lying EGROF.png Fluttershy "you were very brave" EGROF.png Rainbow blushing with embarrassment EGROF.png Rainbow Dash walking unevenly EGROF.png Fluttershy watches Rainbow fall over EGROF.png Fluttershy laughing at Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Fluttershy hears her phone buzzing EGROF.png Fluttershy looking at her phone EGROF.png Applejack looks weirded out at Micro EGROF.png Applejack notices Fluttershy and Vignette EGROF.png Applejack looking at a caramel apple EGROF.png Fluttershy and Vignette talking alone EGROF.png Vignette "how can I ever thank you" EGROF.png Vignette "such a brilliant idea" EGROF.png Fluttershy "you want me to pretend" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia talking to Fluttershy EGROF.png Vignette "part of my bold, new vision!" EGROF.png Vignette "all caps, Helvetica, sixty-five" EGROF.png Vignette "Fluttershy, Bad Girl!" EGROF.png Fluttershy shocked by Vignette's vision EGROF.png Vignette "I've already commissioned" EGROF.png Vignette shows her phone to Fluttershy EGROF.png Vignette "how do you feel about skulls?" EGROF.png Fluttershy unsure about Vignette's vision EGROF.png Vignette repeats her philosophy to Fluttershy EGROF.png Fluttershy uncomfortable with Vignette's vision EGROF.png Fluttershy "I shouldn't do it" EGROF.png Fluttershy refusing Vignette's vision EGROF.png Vignette "I just thought of a way" EGROF.png Fluttershy interested in Vignette's idea EGROF.png Vignette taking Fluttershy's picture EGROF.png Vignette converts Fluttershy into code EGROF.png Fluttershy trapped in cyberspace EGROF.png Fluttershy "where am I?" EGROF.png Fluttershy tripping over something EGROF.png Salad bowl at Fluttershy's feet EGROF.png Fluttershy "do you mind if I eat this" EGROF.png Fluttershy and salad in cyberspace EGROF.png Rainbow finds Fluttershy in cyberspace EGROF.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly EGROF.png Fluttershy nodding at Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the salad EGROF.png Fluttershy in a punk rock outfit EGROF.png Holograms of the Throwbacks EGROF.png Holograms of Rainbooms as Throwbacks EGROF.png Rarity "what am I looking at?" EGROF.png Vignette presenting the Throwbacks EGROF.png Rarity "you hired me for my vision!" EGROF.png Rarity looking at Fluttershy hologram EGROF.png Rarity touching Fluttershy's hologram EGROF.png Rarity "what is going on here?" EGROF.png Rarity "where are my friends?!" EGROF.png Rarity absorbing Vignette's words EGROF.png Rarity horrified "what?!" EGROF.png Rarity listening to Vignette's explanation EGROF.png Vignette crossing in front of Rarity EGROF.png Rarity listening closely to Vignette EGROF.png Rarity realizes Vignette's true nature EGROF.png Rarity "bring back my friends" EGROF.png Rarity enraged "this instant!" EGROF.png Equestria Girls trapped in cyberspace EGROF.png Fluttershy "they have to stop fighting first" EGROF.png Fluttershy worried about Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looking up EGROF.png Rarity looking confident at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity firing shields at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette calling out to her assistants EGROF.png Vignette addressing her assistants again EGROF.png Park assistants racing back to work EGROF.png Twilight talking to AJ on the phone EGROF.png Twilight "remotely install a virus" EGROF.png Twilight telling Applejack what to do EGROF.png Applejack finds her friends in white room EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "ohhhhh" EGROF.png Twilight "the phone just teleported us" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle looking embarrassed EGROF.png Sunset "in a white room the whole time?!" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer getting furious EGROF.png Sunset "Vignette is on the parade route" EGROF.png Sunset "change whatever she doesn't like!" EGROF.png Fluttershy "what happens if she decides" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle summarizes the crisis EGROF.png Pinkie Pie gasping in horror EGROF.png Pinkie squishes her, Fluttershy, and Dash's cheeks EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Throwback holograms playing music EGROF.png Vignette looking at displeased crowd EGROF.png Vignette angry at the crowd's criticism EGROF.png Vignette "this crowd isn't cheering enough" EGROF.png Vignette tossing the microphone away EGROF.png Vignette takes out her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette points her phone at the crowd EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Rarity and friends confronting Vignette EGROF.png Equestria Girls confronting Vignette EGROF.png Rarity "chance to look like everything" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie joining hands EGROF.png Equestria Girls ponying up EGROF.png Equestria Girls with cutie marks on their cheeks EGROF.png Equestria Girls in Friendship Power forms EGROF.png Vignette looking up at ponied-up girls EGROF.png Rarity "without my real-life friends" EGROF.png Rarity smiling at her dear friends EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Dash charging power EGROF.png Vignette tossing her destroyed phone EGROF.png Throwback holograms fizzling out EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Applejack "you guess so?!" EGROF.png Applejack "holograms of our friends" EGROF.png Applejack "an entire crowd of people" EGROF.png Rarity "not a bad thing to want" EGROF.png Rarity "expense of other people" EGROF.png Rarity "especially not your friends" EGROF.png Vignette "how pathetic is that?" EGROF.png Rarity offers real friendship to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Dash listen to cheers EGROF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie confused by cheers EGROF.png Rainbow Dash looking at her phone EGROF.png Rainbow "the Rainbooms are trending" EGROF.png Pinkie looking at Rainbow Dash's phone EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow overjoyed EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "you're not too nervous?" EGROF.png Fluttershy "ask you the same thing" EGROF.png Rainbow nudges Fluttershy with elbow EGROF.png Rarity's friends standing behind her EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven at Equestria Land EGROF.png Photo of Dash and Fluttershy on rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbooms performing at the light parade EGROF.png Twilight and Fluttershy "more than just a trend" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie playing the drums EGROF.png Rainbooms playing Photo Booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Rainbow Dash rapidly tossing baseballs EGROF.png Mane Seven victorious over Flim and Flam EGROF.png Mane Seven leave with stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Fluttershy covering her eyes EGROF.png Rainbow uncovering Fluttershy's eyes EGROF.png Equestria Girls riding the Ferris wheel EGROF.png Equestria Girls inside photo booth EGROF.png Mane Seven fall over in photo booth EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven laughing EGROF.png Photo of Pinkie and Fluttershy laughing EGROF.png Final booth photo of Equestria Girls EGROF.png |index}}